


Любишь меня, люби и моего кота

by hitama



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Lex Luthor, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Старинная поговорка гласит: "Спаси человека - и будешь нести ответственность за него всю жизнь". Кларк не уверен, в какой степени это относится к спасенному коту.Лоис Лейн всегда подозревала, что не создана для семейной жизни, но и подумать не могла, что главным препятствием на пути семейного счастья окажется обычный кот. Или не обычный?





	1. Chapter 1

Когда Лекс был совсем маленьким, он хотел быть котом.

Однажды он так и ответил одному из гостей отца на вопрос, кем он станет, когда вырастет.

Лайонел смеялся вместе со всеми, но после окончания приема отдал распоряжение выбросить всех игрушечных котят, детские книжки с животными, и даже любимое лексово одеяло с кошачьими ушками.

\- Ты слишком взрослый для такой ерунды, - сообщил Лайонел, брезгливо листая тетрадки с нарисованными рыжими котами.

Лексу было пять с половиной. 

Мать долго гладила его по непослушным рыжим волосам, целовала в мокрые от слез щеки, но в целом была согласна с Лайонелом.

\- Ты же знаешь, мы не можем заводить животных. У тебя аллергия на шерсть.

А также на кунжут, цветочную пыльцу, арахис, пыль, клубнику, йогурт... Проще было перечислить, на что у Лекса не было аллергии.

\- Но я не хочу иметь кота, - в паузах между рыданиями возразил Лекс. - Я хочу _быть_ котом. Ты всегда говоришь, что я могу стать кем захочу. Почему я не могу стать котом?

\- М-мм, - мать почесала кончик носа. - Послушай, если тебе нравятся кошки, мы можем взять сфинкса. Они гипоаллергенные. Хочешь?

Лекс замотал головой.  
Он видел лысую кошку на картинке в книге. Она выглядела злой и, честно говоря, он ее понимал. Попробуйте облысеть и не озлобиться.

 

Через день отец пригласил его в кабинет и показал модель греческой Трои.

Когда в следующий раз один из знакомых Лайонела задал вопрос, кем Лекс хочет стать когда вырастет, он ответил, что станет президентом.

* * *

Однажды, годы спустя, Оливер Куин с досадой бросил, что у Лютора жизней как у кошки, и Лекс рассмеялся.

* * *

За секунду до того, как лимузин разлетелся на куски, он подумал: "Девять".


	2. Chapter 2

Нежданно и с опозданием, индейское лето пришло в Метрополис.

Солнце щедро изливало мягкое тепло на улицы, и люди, уже успевшие основательно запаковаться в плащи и куртки, ворчали на переменчивую в этом году осень.

Самые недоверчивые не расставались с зонтами, иногда замирая посреди улицы, задирая головы в поисках обещанных синоптиками туч.

Но небо сияло безоблачной синевой, в пустоте которой отчетливо просматривалась фигура в красном плаще.

Супермен.

И горожане, немедленно успокоенные, спешили по своим делам, зная, что город в безопасности, что ничто не ускользнет от внимания его защитника.

Если бы они только знали.

* * *

Супермен спал.

* * *

Несколько лет назад, после очередной Самой Последней Битвы Добра со Злом, Кларк обнаружил в себе способность к такому функциональному сну "на лету".

Сканирование в Крепости показало, что мозг Кларка обрел способность к раздельному управлению, ранее замеченную на этой планете только за дельфинами.

Если верить Джор-Элу, такой способностью обладали мозги любого нормального криптонца, а на неосторожное замечание о потребности землян в 8-часовом сне, на Кларка предсказуемо обрушилась лекция на тему судьбы и преимуществ умеренной диктатуры.

\- Странно, что они с Лексом не сошлись характерами, - проворчал Кларк, лениво отмахнулся от порхающего у носа дрона, и запахнул плащ.

У пополушарного сна был недостаток, который в глазах Кларка иногда перевешивал остальные достоинства.

Пока левое полушарие сладко спало и даже видело сон, правое мучительно бодрствовало и все помнило.

Лекс Лютор умер год назад.

Далеко от Метрополиса, не у него на глазах, но взрыв попал на видео, и запись последних минут жизни бывшего друга продолжала иногда крутиться в неспящем сознании, принося неожиданно сильную боль.

*

\- Это не Оливер, - сказал Брюс в день похорон.  
Кларк кивнул, он уже знал.

Виновника арестовали через месяц, Кларк Кент освещал суд.

\- В чем дело, Кларк? - спросил Бэтмен, обнаружив его через полгода на крыше бывшего теперь здания ЛексКорп.

Кларк не знал, что на это ответить.  
\- Это его четвертые похороны, - сказал он.

\- Хм.  
Выражение лица Бэтмена трудно угадать даже без маски. А уж в костюме... Бетонные стены проявляют больше эмоций.

\- Пятые, если считать клона, - добавил Супермен.

\- И? - ушастая тень шевельнулась, растягиваясь по стенам.

\- Все равно не привык, - признался Кларк.

Бэтмен фыркнул, и растворился в тенях, по своему обыкновению.

*

Супермен открыл глаза.

Можно было, конечно, плюнуть на половинчатый суперсон и банально выспаться как человек.

Против этого были две вещи.

Во-первых, преступный мир, как ни странно, тоже никогда не засыпал. Кларк спал, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам многомиллионного города.

А во-вторых, внизу его ждала Лоис.

Кларк любил Лоис. Кларк собирался жениться на Лоис.

Это не меняло факт, что его возлюбленная могла быть устрашающей. Особенно, в состоянии стресса. То есть, почти всегда, но в последнюю неделю Лоис срывалась на нем постоянно.  
Иногда он даже задумывался, любит ли Лоис Лейн Кларка Кента? Или он неизбежное зло, которое терпят ради возможности быть с Суперменом?

Крик.

Супермен встрепенулся, прислушиваясь.

Маленькая девочка зовет Супермена. 

Горожане, даже взрослые, часто зовут Супермена по пустякам. Иногда просто чтобы проверить, услышит ли он их. Ему потребовались годы, чтобы научиться определять настоящий вызов, а не срываться на любой звук собственного имени.  
Умение стало особенно актуальным с тех пор, как появились люди с этим... кинком. Гхм. Брюс сказал, в Готэме такие тоже есть. 

"Супермен! Супермен!" - в голосе девочки настоящее отчаянье. Это не игра.

Левое полушарие еще сонно моргает, а тело уже несется вниз, не обращая внимания на законы физики и верещащего за спиной дрона.

На одном из углов криптонец резко меняет направление, и слышит грохот влетевшего в стену дрона.  
Где-то в офисе "Инквизитора" громко ругаются, упоминая в одном предложении криптонит, задницу Супермена, и его маму.

Кларк ныряет вниз, и надеется, что никто не успел сфотографировать злорадную ухмылку на лице самого доброго супергероя Земли.


	3. Chapter 3

Джессика Мендес хотела собаку, но родителей почему-то настораживала ее просьба купить питбуля.  
Особенно после ее подробного объяснения для чего, а точнее, для кого, ей нужна собака.

\- Дорогая, нельзя решить конфликт между друзьями с помощью собаки, - неуверенно попыталась убедить ее мама.

\- Знаю, - вполголоса пробормотала Джессика, пририсовывая к портрету бывшей подруги кровь и кишки. - Но папа же отказывается подарить мне одного из своих киллеров.

Фернандо Мендес по прозвищу "Живодер" закашлялся и поставил чашку с кофе на стол.  
Молли "Милена" Мендес резко выдохнула и обрушила на мужа поток испанских слов, на которые Фернандо незамедлительно ответил на том же языке.

Джессика перестала вслушиваться на третьем витке взаимных упреков. По опыту, затем родители отправятся в спальню, где будут громко кричать, скрипеть мебелью, и звать Иисуса с Девой Марией.

Эва, которой она рассказала о странном поведении родителей, сообщила, что ее предки ведут себя похожим образом, хотя вместо Иисуса мама Эвы любит звать Супермена.  
Если бы они не поссорились, Джессика могла бы сейчас позвонить подруге, чтобы пожаловаться на шум.  
Она вздохнула.

\- Детка, как насчет чихуахуа? - через тридцать минут спросил вернувшийся и повеселевший отец.

Джессика изобразила фейспалм.  
\- Пап, ты б ещё хомячка предложил.

Фернандо хмыкнул, изучая рисунок расчлененного тела.  
\- И в кого она такая... - с улыбкой продемонстрировал жене.

\- Точно не в меня, - Молли бросила взгляд на рисунок дочери и закусила губу, чтобы удержаться от улыбки. - Бензопила никогда не была моим любимым инструментом. А вот твоим...

По опыту, за такой фразой наступало время воспоминаний, обычно завершавшееся либо в спальне, либо в винном погребе.

Джессика сгребла ручки с карандашами и отправилась наверх.

Серый и скучный Метрополис волшебно преображался, стоило только заглянуть в прицел снайперской винтовки.

Джессика подвинула стул, развернула штатив. Нашла в ясном небе фигурку в красном как кровь плаще.

*

Первое время мама беспокоилась, что она проводит слишком много времени за этим занятием.

\- Тебе не кажется, девочка ее возраста должна играть с обычными игрушками? Например, с куклами.

\- Да все нормально, - отмахивался отец. - Там нет патронов. Хочешь сказать, ты не мечтала о такой игрушке, когда тебе было двенадцать?

Молли фыркнула.  
\- Это другое. И винтовка слишком тяжелая.

Фернандо вздохнул, чмокнул жену в щеку, и посмотрел на дочь.  
\- Есть детские модели м16. Одна фирма в Техасе делает моддинг на заказ. Можно даже цвет выбрать. Эй, Джесс, хочешь на Рождество розовую винтовку со стразами?

\- Как насчет пуль с криптонитом? - бросила Джессика, привычно ловя скользящую над крышами тень.

*

Алый плащ бился на ветру - единственная подвижная деталь замершего как статуя пришельца.

\- Заснул он там, что ли? - Джессика зевнула, и увела прицел вниз.

Вдоволь нарассматривавшись ссорящихся на парковке соседей, она подкрутила колесико штатива и принялась заглядывать в окна дома напротив.

Дама на шестнадцатом как обычно курила на балконе, в окно восьмого выглядывала старушка в буклях, шторы плотно сдвинуты на четырнадцатом и пятнадцатом... 

Слева от вечно зашторенного окна на четырнадцатом плеснуло рыжим.

Джессика навела резкость и вскрикнула от неожиданности.

Здоровенный кот, рыжий как апельсин, сидел между четырнадцатым и тринадцатым этажами.

Джессика прильнула к оптике.

Между этажами дом опоясывал бетонный выступ шириной в половину ладони, и именно на нем сидел кот.

Джессика регулярно следила за окнами, и могла точно сказать, что прежде не видела этого кота.

\- Красавчик, - прошептала девочка. - Как же ты туда попал?

Толстый хвост бился о стену, светлые глаза метались по сторонам.

Не по сторонам, поняла Джессика.

Черная тень заслонила обзор, ворон, размером чуть ли не больше кота, приземлился рядом. Кот оскалился, прижимая к черепу острые уши. 

Ворон наклонил голову, каркнул и клюнул в хвост. 

Кот подпрыгнул, но удержался.

Еще один ворон спланировал на узкий выступ с другой стороны. 

Кот завертел головой, попытался цапнуть вторую птицу.

С громким, похожим на смех, карканьем, ворон отлетел.

\- Эк тебя прижали, - Джессика закусила губу. - Если б у меня были патроны...

Первый ворон подпрыгнул и клюнул в спину. Кот дернулся, расставил лапы, балансируя на краю.

\- Ну и где все эти герои, когда они нужны! - воскликнула девочка. Нахмурилась. Подняла прицел. 

Супермен висел на прежнем месте.

\- Супермен, - неуверенно позвала она.

Второй ворон клюнул в голову. Кот сжался в испуганный рыжий ком.

\- Супермен! - закричала девочка.

Осмелев от безнаказанности, крылатые бандиты набросились с двух сторон.

Джессика вскочила, роняя штатив.

Кот пытался свернуться в клубок, пытался закрыться лапами. Но в какой-то момент не выдержал и махнул лапой - черные перья брызнули в стороны, птицы закричали, и вместе с ними закричала Джессика - задние лапы соскользнули, кот повис, цепляясь передними.

\- Супермен! - заорала Джессика, чувствуя бегущие по лицу слезы. - Помоги! Супермен!

На лестнице послышались встревоженные голоса родителей.

Прицельный удар клювом, хриплый, не похожий на кошачий, вой. 

Ее вопль слился с криком стремительно несущегося на встречу с асфальтом кота:

СУПЕРМЕН!!!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Брюс, я знаю, ты не доверяешь мне потому, что я не с этой планеты... - сказал Кларк однажды, когда Лига Справедливости только создавалась, и зашел разговор о лидерстве.

\- Я тебе доверяю, - перебил Темный Рыцарь.

\- Э-ээ, спасибо, - Супермен бросил короткий взгляд в прорези маски, отметил недавно добавленную к кевлару прослойку свинцовых нитей, криптонитовые пули в оболочке на поясе, тактический фонарик с функцией излучения красного спектра.

\- Я буду голосовать за тебя.

\- Хм, - Супермен скрестил на груди руки, и решил не поднимать вопрос о найденных Хлоей чертежах спутника Уэйн Индастриз с криптонитовой бомбой на борту.

\- А знаешь, почему я тебе доверяю, несмотря на то, что ты являешься самым опасным оружием на планете и можешь единолично взорвать луну...

Кларк фыркнул.  
\- Серьезно, Брюс?

\- И... - Бэтмен попытался продолжить мысль.

\- И, что еще? Солнце?

\- Я хочу сказать...

\- Нет, правда. Как ты это представляешь?! По-твоему, любой криптонец просыпается утром и думает: "Эй, почему бы мне не взорвать луну на завтрак?"

\- Я имею в виду...

\- А потом, типа: "Что-то мне не хочется сегодня овсяных хлопьев с черникой, дай-ка я покрошу солнце!"

\- ...что ты вырос среди людей и твоя психология не отличается от человеческой... В основном, - вполголоса добавил Защитник Готэма.

\- Луна! Почему луна!?

\- Забудь, - после долгой паузы объявил Бэтмен, и поспешил ретироваться с места беседы, прыгнув с двадцать второго этажа.

\- Почему луна, Брюс!!!???

* * *

Оказалось, Готэмский Маньяк (слова Кары!) был прав.

Во всем.

* * *

Не важно, что вы умеете летать быстрее сверхзвукового самолета, глотать атомные бомбы, а ваша кожа в пятьдесят тысяч раз прочнее алмаза.

Дух сильнее материи. Человеческая психология внутри вас знает, что кот с выпущенными когтями, несущийся в направлении вашего лица - опаснее авиабомбы.

Кларк услышал вой, поднял голову, увидел когти, и сделал то, что на его месте сделал бы любой здравомыслящий человек - отдернул голову.

С громким мявом кот пролетел мимо головы, шваркнул когтями по плечу, слетел вниз и, не переставая орать, повис на плаще супергероя.

Кларк замер. В окнах напротив защелкали вспышки смартфонов. Распушившийся до размеров бегемота кошак отчаянно выл, болтаясь чуть пониже спины. Через двадцать секунд эти фотографии заполнят Интернет. Через пять минут число мемов на эту картинку перевалит за первую сотню.

Кларк ослепительно улыбнулся блондинке на балконе и попытался схватить кота.  
Блондинка уронила сигарету. Камеры телефонов застрекотали. Кот выл и царапался, не оставляя попыток добраться до неуязвимой криптонской задницы.

Спустя десять минут возни и три достойных циркового гимнаста кульбита, красный и вспотевший, Супермен прижал кота к груди, и был немедленно вознагражден прицельным ударом в горло.

Зрители разразились аплодисментами, Супермен вымученно улыбнулся, кот замолчал и посмотрел на своего спасителя. Кларк посмотрел на кота.

Кот был рыжим. Рыжим как апельсин. Крупный, но не толстый, с густой и плотной шерстью, которую так и хотелось погладить. Удивительно чистый - от кота совсем не пахло котом. Зато супернюх пришельца уловил запах дорогого бренди и намек на аромат кубинских сигар.

\- Как же тебя так угораздило? - пробормотал Кларк распластавшемуся у него на груди коту. Почесал пальцем за рыжим ухом. Кот промолчал, недоверчиво сощурил бледно-зеленые, с желтой каймой, глаза. - Пойдем искать твоих хозяев?

Поиски затянулись, не принося результатов.

Обитатели дома восхищенно охали и просили селфи, но ничего не знали о происхождении кота.

\- Он из квартиры на четырнадцатом этаже, - раздался тихий голос из дома напротив.

Темноволосая девочка стояла на балконе. Супермен подлетел ближе.

\- Это ты звала меня, - догадался он.

Девочка нахмурилась, отвела взгляд.

\- Там плотные шторы, которые никогда не открываются, - сказала девочка. - Это единственное окно из которого он мог спрыгнуть.

Супермен обернулся, прищурился.

\- Там никого нет.

\- Днем. Ночью иногда горит свет. Пару раз я видела тень за шторами. Думаю, это мужчина.

Супермен прикинул расстояние. Посмотрел на девочку.

Девочка покраснела.  
\- Мне нравится наблюдать за людьми. А что?

Раздался грохот. На балкон вбежали наспех одетые мужчина с женщиной.

\- Джессика! - женщина обняла девочку, затем выпрямилась и с вызовом посмотрела на Супермена.

Кот в руках Кларка замер и уставился на женщину.

Кларк тоже замер. Мозг резко очнулся, выдав странную мысль: "Лишь бы ее не увидел Лекс".

Женщина попадала в типаж Лекса на 100%: хищная грация, бесконечные ноги, длинные темные волосы. Взгляд серийной убийцы.

\- Супермен, - проворковала женщина.  
Голос у нее оказался хрипловатым, с пикантным акцентом.

Кот дернулся всеми лапами и замурлыкал как музыкальная шкатулка.

\- Здравствуйте, - выронил Кларк, и инстинктивным жестом прижал кота к себе.

\- Джесс, ты в порядке? - шепотом спросил мужчина, и немедленно привлек к себе внимание.

Супермен нахмурился. Мужчина побледнел и вжал голову в плечи.

Идеальная криптонская память закончила опознание и выдала результат:  
\- Фернандо Мендес, - голос супергероя накрылся льдом. - Наркокартель Лос Пепес, член группы Террес...

Принадлежность убийцы Лекса к знаменитой группе наемных убийц из Колумбии так и не удалось доказать в суде.

\- Не понимаю, о чем вы, - пробормотал мужчина.

\- Оставь его в покое! - маленький кулачок врезался в локоть Супермена. - Мой папа не преступник!

Кот перестал мурлыкать и посмотрел на девочку. Она громко шмыгнула.  
\- Это все из-за дурацких журналистов! Пишут разную ерунду и им все сразу верят! Даже моя лучшая подруга... моя единственная подруга сказала... - девочка зарыдала. - Только это не правда! Мой папа хороший!

\- О, Джессика, - прошептала женщина, неуловимо теряя ауру хищницы.

Ее муж сгорбился, точно состарившись на тридцать лет за минуту.

Женщина обняла мужа, взяла дочь за руку. Втроем они зашли в дом.

\- Я никогда не пойму людей, - сказал Кларк.

Кот очень по-человечески вздохнул и уткнулся в его грудь мордой.

Кларк посмотрел на кота.

\- Видимо, поиски твоего хозяина придется отложить до вечера. Ума не приложу, что с тобой сейчас делать.

Кот лизнул лапу, искоса посмотрел на Кларка.

\- Хочешь ко мне в гости? Уверен, Лоис не будет против.


End file.
